Kyou Kara Maou! Rewrite AU
by RoseRozu
Summary: AU: What if Yuri is a orphan and he's big brother raised him, but still went to the demon world and to make things more interesting Yuri is intersex... (rating may change)
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I hope you will enjoy the rewritten version of Kyou Kara Maou! AU. Thanks to my beta Kaname84. Also, you can find me on tumblr:** **roserozu 22. (just remove the spaces)**

Prologue

It was a nice morning somewhere in Japan and a family of four could be seen driving along one of the many concrete roads. The driver's name was Shouma Shibuya. He had black eyes and short black hair. He wore a pink t-shirt and blue denim jeans, a pair of white and black trainers completing his outfit. On the passenger side, there was a woman with brown hair that about reached her shoulders. She had a bow to keep her hair away from her face and out of her brown eyes. She was dressed in a yellow blouse, blue boot cut denim jeans and a pair of high heel boots on her feet. Her name was Miko Shibuya (but she called herself Jennifer). Both adults looked to be in their early 40s to mid-40s.

In the back, there are two brothers. The eldest was Shouri Shibuya. He had black hair just like his father, but his black eyes looked purple due to his glasses. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black vest underneath. He had brown trousers and a pair of blue and white loafers. He looked about 20 years old. The youngest member of the family was ten years old. The child's hair was waist length and his hair were as black as the midnight sky, his eyes as dark as a starless sky. He wore a blue and white dress with frills and a small pair of ballet shoes.

"Honey, how far are we from our home?" Miko asked.

"I don't know," Shouma admitted, "but I'm sure it won't be long now."

Suddenly, some form of an animal appeared in front of the car, Shouma quickly turned the car away. But it was too late, and the family car hit a tree.

Later that night, the family of four became a family of two. The eldest brother then became like a father to his own little brother.

"Don't worry, Yuuri," said Shouri. "I'll protect you from now on."

But the only thing on the little child's head was _'It was my fault.'_


	2. Yuri enters a new world!

**Author's note:A massive thank you to my beta Kaname84. Also, you can follow me on my new Tumblr account****: ****roserozu 22. tumblr. com (just remove the spaces) ****In the Canon episode and in the light novels, Yuri slapped Wolfram, well in this AU that did not happen, but it will be a slow burn. **

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Chapter one

It is early in the morning and two brothers are seen getting ready for the day ahead.

"Yuri are you going to ride your bike to school?" Shouri asked.

"I was thinking about it," Yuri admitted. "Why are you asking?"

"I've noticed you've been going on that bike without a helmet on." Shouri said.

"Well... Well everyone does it at school," Yuri stammered.

"Still doesn't mean you should do it." Shouri chided, "Now go and get dressed I don't want you to be late for school."

Later that morning, Yuri headed to class dressed in a white blouse, black trousers and on top a black blazer. His waist length hair was up in a high ponytail as he rode his bike.

_'If I don't hurry, I'll be late for school',_ Yuri thought. Then he noticed a group of delinquent students, ganging up on a familiar figure. _'I don't want to get involved, but Murata is my friend... Well, my only friend',_ Yuri sternly told himself.

"What's the big idea you big brutes?!" Yuri exclaimed.

One of the delinquents turned around and noticed Yuri. "Hey look who it is, it's Yuri the female boy!"

"It's not like I heard that one before." Yuri moaned.

Which was true, as Yuri had the build that most women would die for. Yuri had wide hips, pink plush lips, eyes that makes him look cute and innocent (or more like a doe according to his brother) and lustrous midnight coloured hair that went down to his waist.

While this was happening, Ken noticed that the delinquents were now paying attention to Yuri and tried to get away so he could call for Shouri, it was too late. The delinquents were putting Yuri's head in a toilet in the girl's bathroom.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Yuri found himself in a strange, but familiar world.

'Where am I,' Yuri thought, 'and why does this place seem to feel like I've been here before.'

The world in question was that of a lovely green field with lovely apple trees, the flowers growing on that field looking as if they were dancing. A young girl that looked to be around Yuri's age entered the field and quickly noticed Yuri, suddenly screaming in the world's language. The sound caused the whole village to enter the field with weapons that could only be found in farms. Noticing the weapons, Yuri tried to tell the village that he meant no harm until a blond man riding on a horse put both hands-on Yuri's head.

"There, you can now understand the language, your highness," the blond-haired man said.

"What's your name sir?" Yuri asked. "And, where am I?"

"My name is Adalbert von Grantz, and you're in the human country in the Great Demon Kingdom," replied the now named Adalbert.

Before Yuri could ask any more questions, a handsome man shouted Yuri's name and was suddenly fighting against Adalbert. Yuri was taken away from the fight by a flying skeleton until the skeleton was hit by a sword, the handsome man catching Yuri in his arms and quickly fleeing the field.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Later that night in a cabin near the Demon Country, Yuri's saviour introduced himself as Conrart Weller, the other man that was there waiting for them introducing himself as Günter von Christ.

"Can any of you explain to me what's going on and why am I here?" asked a very confused Yuri.

"Of Course, your majesty," smiled Günter. "Your soul was supposed to be born here, but this world was in war with the humans. The First Demon King decided it was best for your soul to be born in a different world that was safe and doing so, we all had to wait patiently for you to return to us."

"T-there is no way I can rule," Yuri stammered, "I'm just a normal high schooler, I have my grades to worry about and I have to get back to my brother who might be worried about me!"

Conrart and Gϋnter looked at each other and realised that no one told the teenager how special he was. Yuri then left to gets some fresh air and Conrart quietly followed Yuri.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Conrart gently asked.

"I…I don't really know," Yuri admitted. "I mean it's kind of far-fetched and it should feel like I'm dreaming…."

Seeing that Yuri was struggling to understand everything around him, Conrart decided it was time to talk about Yuri's family and how Yuri got his name.

"How is your mother?" Conrart asked.

"You knew my mother?!" Yuri shouted in shock.

"Yes." Conrart confirmed. "I was the one who named you."

Yuri then looked at the demon and said, "You're my godfather."

Conrart just nodded in reply and reminded Yuri that he never answered his question.

Eventually Yuri replied. "My parents died in a car accident when I was only ten- years -old, obviously my brother and I survived . . . but it was my fault if my parents didn't pick me up from my ballet class they'd still be here."

Conrart then looked at Yuri and was surprised that his godson is crying. Conrart hugged Yuri and told him that it was not his fault, taking Yuri back inside to help him get ready for bed.

The next morning Yuri, Conrart and Gϋnter are rode horses into a small but lively village.

"We are now in the Great Demon Kingdom!" Gϋnter informed Yuri.

Yuri looked at the medieval type houses and smiled as he saw the happy expressions of the owners. A little girl with little-plaited pigtails that ended with a ribbon tried to give Yuri a bowl of water, but Conrart tried it first before giving the bowl to Yuri, deeming it safe.

"Conrad, why did you drink that water when the little girl gave it to me?" asked a very curious Yuri.

"As you are the new ruler, you are a lot more vulnerable to attacks from assassins." Conrart replied.

Suddenly Yuri's horse started galloping quickly and poor Yuri could not control the horse until they entered a castle courtyard, right up to a tall man with grey hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Easy," cooed the man to the very scared horse, ignoring Yuri who managed to stay on the horse during the commotion.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Yuri asked the grey-haired stranger.

"My name is Gwendal von Voltaire," the now named Gwendal replied, "but you don't look like much."

"I completely agree with you." Said a voice coming down the stairs. Yuri then saw the body that the voice belonged to. The person had beautiful emerald coloured eyes and lovely blonde hair. At a distance, you would think the person was a girl, but in fact this person was a boy, a very beautiful one at that.

'Wow, he looks more feminine than I do.' Yuri thought.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Later that night, (after a disastrous bath that caused Yuri to go red as a tomato, which did not go away for about twenty minutes). Yuri found himself eating dinner with his godfather, his very own tutor, his advisor, and their little brother. The earlier Queen of the Demon Kingdom was there as well, Cäcilie von Spitzweg, the mother of Gwendal, Wolfram and Conrart.

"So, tell me Yuri, do have any family in the other world?" Cäcilie asked Yuri.

"I have a big brother back on Earth who acts like my dad most of the time… he had to since we lost our parents in an accident five years ago," Yuri answered, but everyone could hear the pain in his voice when he mentioned his parents.

Cäcilie, not liking seeing anyone in pain, walked up from her dining chair and gave Yuri a very loving but firm hug that only a mother could give.

"Yuri, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you," Cäcilie whispered.

After a few seconds, the former queen let go of Yuri and went back to her dining chair and gave a glare to her boys as if to say, _'__You hurt him you will face my wrath!'_

Wolfram and his elder brothers went pale as snow and all the while Wolfram thought, _'I want Yuri to smile and to help him heal from his pain.'_

After the dinner was over and everyone went into their rooms to get some rest ready for Yuri's coronation, there was one occupant of the castle that could not sleep. That happened to be Yuri as he suffered from a nightmare. _'That was some nightmare,'_ Yuri thought. _'Why did it have to be my parents?!'_

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

_A fifteen-year-old Yuri was walking in a field with beautiful lilies all over the place when he noticed two figures, he had never thought he would see again._

_"Mum, Dad!" Yuri shouted as he tried to get to his parents, but the closer he got the further away his parents seemed to be. Then the field turned into the car and dream Yuri shouted as he saw the deer, but it was too late, and the car hit the tree._

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

The next morning Yuri was wearing his school uniform with a one-shoulder cape over it, a big ruby in the centre.

After Yuri did the tradition, he was sucked into the waterfall, later finding himself back on Earth. He was in the girl's toilet and when noticed a protective Shouri standing over him, he thought to himself, _'I hope I'll get to see my godfather soon.'_


	3. update

I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I have no excuses except that last year before the end 2019 I kept going away on holidays and everytime I came back I had no energy to write.

This story is not discontinued but I admit I am working on other works including on new fandoms that I am into.

I hope that you all can forgive me. If you have any concerns about this fic, you can contact me on Tumblr: roserozu22

Twitter: roserozu1


	4. What's Next? The Ultimate Weapon?

**Author's note: I am so sorry for this late update! I have meant to write this chapter but due to me travelling a lot last year and every time I come back from travelling and I always end up forgetting to write or I end up getting busy helping my family. A massive thank you to my beta Kaname84! **

**Update 28/04/2020: This chapter was sent to my beta on 6****th**** of March and I've kept all of you waiting for a long time for this update and I want all of you to be distracted from the virus and I hope all of you are staying safe, and please listen to your governments advice. Love from the United Kingdom! x**

**Warnings: mentions of wars, genocide. **

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

It has been a month since Yuri became the New Demon Monarch and things have changed since then. As Yuri, is now in charge of a baseball team and is happily getting ready for the day ahead in his room. His room consists of a four-foot-wide double bed (as the bedroom is 12x12 feet wide) that is topped with lilac colour duvet and purple pillows that all have dandelion prints, in extension in one corner of the room there is an angulo l-shape computer desk and in the other corner of the room there is an white, light blue Wardrobe, that measures roughly to 47 1/4x19 5/8x75 5/8 " that was from Ikea and it holds Yuri's clothes, accessories and boys boxer shorts and panties. However, next to the bed there are turquoise coloured two -drawer chests. Additionally, the walls are painted in the colour Damson Dream 6 soft sheen. And on the windows, light purple blackout curtains.

"Otouto, breakfast is ready!" Shouri shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Yuri shouted back and he then walked out of his room into the hallway. The hallway is very small and on the left is the bathroom and on the right side is the fully furnished kitchen and as you leave the kitchen there is a lounge area that has a TV equipped with PlayStation Two, DVD player, a love seat that fits two people and one armchair..

As Yuri was entering the kitchen, he saw unexpected guest.

"Murata, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you and I couldn't say no to free food."

"The food isn't for you!" Shouri growled. "It's for my little brother." Shouri then noticed that Yuri is wearing his baseball outfit and has his long hair in its usual ponytail but noticed that Yuri's fringe was in the way and gave Yuri hairclips that blends in with his hair. "There you look ready!"

After breakfast it was time for Yuri and Murata to leave for the baseball practice. Shouri decided to look at baby pictures of Yuri and his parents.

"Mum, Dad I'm sure you'd be proud of Yuri." Shouri said aloud as he remembered the birth of Yuri,

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

_It was a busy day in Boston, a younger looking Shouri is holding his mother's hand as Miko was waving for a free taxi as she was in the early stages of labour._

"_My!" Miko exclaimed. "The taxis are all full today." Then a taxi stopped in front of the mother and child and the taxi door opened and there sat a younger looking Conrart._

"_Get in!" Conrart commanded gently to Miko and Shuri_

_The two of them then entered the taxi, Miko trying to be strong for Shouri, while Shuri tried to protect his mother from the unknown man. "Where are exactly are you going?" _

"_To the hospital." Miko answered. "As I'm in labour. _

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

_At midnight, a baby was born. Miko and the rest of the family are sleeping, not knowing that Conrart was watching them and earlier that day Conrart was named godfather and the reason Miko named the baby "Yuri."_

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Shouri then put the album back into the bookcase and got ready for his part-time work as a banker in the local bank. While thinking _'_I_ hope the people of the Great Demon Kingdom are looking after you.'_

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Meanwhile, at the baseball practice. "Alright everyone you all done well, time for a good rest at your homes or public bath." Yuri announced as he noticed that his teammates were exhausted from the practice.

"Yuri, you're such a great captain." One of Yuri teammates said.

"Yeah one of our previous captains only told us were weak if we had any weaknesses and not allowing us to improve."

"Well I'm here and I will help you all to improve to the best of your abilities." Yuri said.

"And I'll be here to help as well as your coach." Murata added. As the teammates started to leave Murata looked at Yuri and asked. "Would you like to relax at the local bath house?"

"I'll have to ask my brother as you know he gets if anyone sees me naked, but I'll ask him." As Yuri was about to get his bag, he realised that he does not have a phone. "Can I borrow your phone, mine broke last month and I haven't got a chance to buy a new one."

"Of course." Murata then gave Yuri his phone, Yuri then entered Shouri's workplace number and hoping that Shouri will answer the phone instead of a stranger phone and he did.

"Hello this is Saitama Bank, this is Shouri Shibuya speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Shouri."

"Yuri, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, my practice just ended, and I was wondering if was alright if I went to the bathhouse with Murata." Yuri explained.

"You can but make sure that the robe doesn't fall off and if he touches you inappropriately, I'll kill him."

"Thanks, Shouri I'll see you after work!" Yuri then hanged up.

At the same time at the bank. "Shouri that was your little brother?" One of the Shouri's colleagues asked.

"Yep." Shouri replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're murder intent is super strong…!"

"…. Sorry I guess." Shouri then went back to work but he was not exactly gentle with his work, which caused the others to sweat drop and sweat at the same time.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

While at the bathhouse, Murata and Yuri are now seen relaxing.

"Nothing beats a nice bath after practice." Murata sighed happily.

"Yep, it sure does." However, Murata noticed a teardrop shape pendant that is hanging from Yuri's neck.

"I didn't know you were into jewellery."

"It's a gift from someone."

Murata knew exactly whom that someone was but did not say anything, but he secretly smiled to himself. Suddenly Yuri started to freak out as he saw a weird face in the plug and a massive whirlpool appeared.

'_Not again!' _Yuri thought as he was swept by the whirlpool.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Yuri later found himself in another public bathhouse, but from the corner of his eye he saw a long-haired woman.

"Hello." Yuri greeted. "Is this bathhouse only for woman?"

However, the unknown woman did not answer the question and just shouted: "Your majesty!" while hugging poor Yuri to death. Which caused all the other customers to crowd Yuri and poor Yuri felt their privates.

A…are you all men?!" Yuri exclaimed and stammered at the same time. Suddenly, Yuri heard a familiar voice and it was Günter along with Conrart.

"Your majesty I've come to pick you up!" Günter shouted, until the other customers surrounded Günter after Yuri shouted for him to be _"saved."_

Conrart then helped Yuri out of the bath. "It's nice to see you back your majesty."

Yuri gave Conrart a big smile and replied, "It's good to be back Godfather." Conrart then took out his coat and covered Yuri's naked body and smirked as he saw the annoyed look on Yuri's face. "But I've told you to not call me 'your majesty.'".

"That's right Yuri."

Unknown to the godfather and god child one of the men was looking at them both.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

After the fiasco at the bathhouse Yuri is now fully dried and dressed in what looks like his school uniform is now inside an office.

"This looks my school uniform! You made it here?"

"Yes." Günter replied while having a lot of kiss marks on his face. "I wanted to make your majesty appearance even more beautiful, only the most supreme clothing for you."

Before Günter could continue even more, Yuri asked "Where are we? Because I don't remember Blood Pledge Castle having a public bathhouse."

"We are in the Eastern Edge of Shinmakoku Voltaire Castle. And Gwendal is the lord." Günter replied.

"…Gwendal a lord…" Yuri mumbled as his face gave _'I'm scared!'_ look.

"At any rate, your majesty your health is more important, after you were enthroned, you suddenly disappeared and for ten days I suffered and cried!" Günter said while wiping his tears.

"I also have to return to my big brother as I have to treasure him." Yuri said.

"EVERYONE IN THE IS THE SAME AS HIS MAJESTY CHILDREN. ARE YOU SAYING YOU INTEND TO ABANDON THEM?!" Günter shouted while grabbing on Yuri's shoulder… somewhat roughly.

"I…I'm still a fifteen-year-old child."

Günter then swiftly changed to being serious and Yuri knew this was going to be a topic that he will not like.

"Now then without delay, your majesty must make a serious decision. The humans are becoming restless before long there will be a war."

"… a war… That is not good! No matter you say, I definitely will not let my country to go to war!"

"However, your majesty…." Günter started to say before Yuri cut him off.

"Definitely not!"

"If may ask Yuri, why are you against on war?" Conrart asked.

"During the mid-1900 and late 1930's there was a massive war between all the countries on Earth were fighting against each other and many children, elderly, men, and women died. But the worst one was in the Second World War... a man named Hitler wanted to create a perfect German and those who weren't were sent to something known as Concentration Camps and many people who were like me born with both female and male parts, those who had different religion were killed inhumanely or were forced to work until death. That is why I do not want a war but mainly to leave in peace with the humans."

"You …majesty…" Conrart said aloud.

Suddenly, the door to the office opened and there stood Gwendal and Wolfram.

"Humans can be bribed with money. Magic users are gathering." Gwendal informed Yuri and the others. Yuri slowly started to walk away quietly before Gwendal notices him but was swiftly caught by Wolfram.

"Don't leave!" Wolfram growled.

"The guy who disappeared in the middle of their coordination look at this." Gwendal commanded as he took out a piece of paper. Meanwhile the adults were discussing a man named Cavalcade, Yuri and Wolfram were talking about the war history of Earth.

"Was it true on what you said?"

"Yes."

"Is your world safe?"

"… that's difficult to say as war happens all the time and the only those who declared war can end it, but history always has a chance to repeat itself…."

Wolfram looked down sadly and realised that he was harsh on Yuri at first.

"I'll help you to bring the peace between Humans and us Mazoku."

"Thank you, Wolfram." Yuri thanked him with a hint of grateful in his voice.

Conrart looked at the "children" and realised something. "Gwen, Günter shouldn't we report this to his majesty?" Gwendal made a face and looked at the direction of Wolfram and Yuri.

"Didn't you hear what I said about previous wars on Earth. Besides if we go to war there'll be no such thing as treaties or pacts."

Conrart knowing what will happen and his protective godfather senses looked at his older brother angrily and worriedly.

"The only way to avoid the between the humans and Mazoku is a weapon that is legendary and may not even excites. The sword is known as Morgif."

"However." Conrart piped up, "the journey maybe difficult so let's prepare and leave tomorrow. Yuri agreed.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Later that night Yuri is wearing a nightdress in his room (that Gwendal reluctantly let him stay even though it's for only one night) that was given to him by one of the maids and Yuri's long hair is now loose from its bun. Yuri heard a knock on his door and walked up towards it and there stood Wolfram.

"Why don't you come in?" Yuri asked as he moved from the door.

"Wolfram then sat on the bed and gestured to sit next to him which Yuri complied although with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"I..I'm coming with you, I want to see this world in peace just like you.."

Yuri smiled, and not knowing what the adventure will bring.

**Author's note two: To those whose family suffered during the Holocaust, I am sorry that they had to go through that… I couldn't imagine the pain, the fear and the unsureness whether they'll live for another day, if you need to talk then I am more than happy to talk to you. My social media profiles are:**

** RoseRozu1 on Twitter**

** RoseRozu22: On Tumblr**

**Glossary:**

**Otouto: Little brother **


End file.
